Michelle, ma belle
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Shane takes a break in Paris and unexpectedly finds love. AU. My first CR fic! Please read and review! Thanks! Oneshot  EDITED


Yey! It's my first CR fic! I've been wanting to post this for a LONG time and now I had the time to type it! This is song is based from The Beatles' song ,Michelle. So please take time to read this and tell me your thoughts! It would really make me happy!

Btw, I haven't proofread this yet coz it's 2am now and.. yeah. Am exhausted. :P. Please just review it! CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM is needed, NOT FLAMES!

So without further ado, here's my fic!

NOTE: I've edited some parts here. I really apologize for the grammar of you! If you find anything wrong with the story, feel free to inform me. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Finally, he thought as the sigh of relief escaped the lips of the overworked "Popstar" (But he would rather be labelled as a "Rockstar"). Shane Gray, lead singer of the world's heartthrob band Connect 3, finally earns his well-deserved break from their four-month long world tour.

He would want to spend his vacation with his brothers, but he they are rather busy with their significant others; Jason and his wife, Danielle, flew to Bora for their upcoming 3rd year anniversary while Nate and his long-term girlfriend, Caitlyn, spend their time at China.

Shane once again lets out a heavy sigh. Love. This is one of those things that bothered his mind lately. Although he is happy for his brothers, he cannot help but feel jealous for them. Yes, he may have been recently been titled Hottest Bachelor of 2010, he would like it if he could finally call somebody, "his girl". And not just any girl; an extraordinarily beautiful girl both inside and out! But he believes that comes around rather lately in Hollywood.

He may have dated some of THE most popular ladies in showbiz; Alice Collins, famous teenage star of the hit movie Dawn, and Alison Thrift, the multi-platinum R&B singer. Yes, they are beautiful but sadly not in the inside. Especially knowing that both have cheated on him. It is hard to find celebrities that are not full of themselves.

That is why he spending his vacation so far away from Hollywood; Paris. Ironically, this is said to be the most romantic place on Earth. But he doubts he will ever find love here. For the mean time though, he just wants to relax and unwind here.

Moments later, he had finally enough of lying down in his suite at Ritz Paris and finally plans on stretching his legs and explore Paris. He freshens himself up before taking his sun glasses, cap, and coat on , on the hopes people will not recognize him.

Once he reached the outside of the lobby, he realized he had no idea where to go to. But then he saw how perfect the weather was this morning that he decided to go sightseeing. With his hands on his pockets, he walks wondrously among the streets of Paris, the infrastructure here are striking. Not to mention the women as well, but he just shrugged that of.

While he was admiring the magnificent structures, he noticed there was a group of about seven teenage girls across the street. They were giggling, whispering, squealing and eyeing him.

"Oh no!", he exclaimed in his head. He could not believe that they recognized him. The girls slowly paced themselves to him. He took this as a queue to run! As much as he loved his fans, he did not have the feel of being mobbed right now..actually, he did not feel the need to be mobbed ever!

He ran as fast as he could. He checked to his back and could see that the girls were catching up to him. He took a right to the corner and clumsily tripped. How convenient, he thought. But before he could stand up, he felt a hand grabbing his.

This is the end, he mentally despaired as he shut his eyes tight to avoid seeing what was to come of his fate. He waited for the screaming but strangely, he only heard chimes that very much sound like when a door opens. He slowly opens his eyes until he sees through a wide glass window the girls running to another direction. He looks around and realized that he somehow ended up to what seems like a café.

"How did I get here?", he thought. It was then that when he looked to the door that he sees a girl with dark hair, looking out the door. Who could she be?

"Uhm, excuse me..", Shane says as he softly taps the mystery girl's shoulder. She turns her head to Shane and instantly, he was mesmerized. The girl had long dark hair with glimmering brown eyes. Her lips were thin but it certainly fitted her. Her skin slightly pale had hints of freckles on it. She wore a short sleeved dress with a black apron around her waist and black shoes. Plus, he noticed how much she accessorizes herself with Eiffel Tower merchandises like her Eiffel tower earrings, necklace and ring. I guess he could already tell ythat she was a huge fan of that place.

He does not know why but for some reason, he may have felt the static of "Love with first sight". He shook his head of the idea and regained his composure. Her eyes were slightly wide but just for a moment. She blinked her eyes and gained back to normality.

Shane lightly coughs to cut off the tension. "So..", he starts, "you must've been the one who saved me from those girls". He finishes with a laugh. The girl did not reply though. She continued staring at him.

He scratches his head, "I guess, you don't speak and understand English, huh?". Still, no reply. With so much of this uncertainty, he just wants to formally thank her. But how could he if she does not talk back? He looks at her uniform once more and noticed that she had an ID on.

"So," he reads it, "_Mitchie_. I am very grateful for what you have just done for me just now." Her eyes widen and she covers her ID with the menu she held on to. Well, at least it gave Shane hope that she at least understood him. She nods her head respectfully and quickly walked away. Shane turned to her and scrutinized her carefully.

For some reason, Shane had a feeling that he should not just leave it that way. He had this feeling that he wanted to know more from her because there was something that he saw through those glimmering eyes that captivated him. It made him want to know her better. So without really thinking through it, he slowly walks to follow where she was heading to.

As he followed her, he saw her behind a counter. She was pouring coffee to a cup and politely served it to an old man in front of her. She always puts on an ever warm-hearted smile which in turn made him smile as well. He walked to the counter and took the available seat next to the old man. As soon as Mitchie's eyes met his, her smile faded away and quickly turned her gaze to avoid his. Shane frowned from this but still maintained to smile.

"Hmm.. Mitchie. Y'know, I really like that name!" he says, "I like it as much as I would like to know why you saved me just moments ago." She glared at him for a moment but ignored him. Shane scratches his head and sighs. He really could not explain why he is still here. Maybe he just wants to at least hear his savior's voice. He had this strong feeling that she has an epic voice just waiting to be hear by Shane's ears. But he's pretty sure he will not be hearing it anytime soon. He had this gut-feeling though that he needed to hear her speak, so he would do anything!

"Uhm, Mitchie?" he called out to her again. She turned her head to him and showed a monotonous look, "I would just like to have some coffee please!" She closes her eyes and sighs. She had no choice but to get his order. Shane had a wide smile from this.

Several seconds later, she served the coffee to him. She still looked rather pissed though and that gives a huge question to him. "Why do you seem so mad at me?" he asked her. He was not mad when he asked, just curious. Again, she ignored the question. He sighs again but he does not want to give up yet. So he thought of a plan.

"Well, since it seems like I am talking to myself like a complete idiot, I will make sure that I won't leave this place until you say a single word to ME just so that I won't let my pride down." Mitchie shook her head and chuckled to this statement. Even though he heard her voice slightly from the chuckling, he was still not satisfied with that.

"Ha! You don't believe me eh? Try me!" he taunts her. She chuckled again and shrugged it off. She went to wait on the other tables. But Shane was serious with what he just said. He's ego is too big to give up.

* * *

It was already 30 minutes before closing time and yes, Shane was still stayed. This got Mitchie a little too pissed. But for Shane, he enjoyed every minute he spent his time that day. In fact, he enjoyed it to the point that he got to study some of her body language like how she has never not scratch her head while taking somebody's order. Or how she tucks her loose hair behind her ear every now and then. Or how she would smile like 24 hours and would still look extremely gorgeous.

But what sucks for him though that throughout all those hours, she still has not said a single thing to him. He could not understand why. But he had two options as to why she is behaving like this; first, she totally hates him and second, she is just playing with him. He was hoping the latter option was right.

However, he still continued observing her. Right now, she walks to this the kitchen door. But what made him suspicious was that before she entered through that door, she glared at him. Before he knew it, he found out she left through the back door.

Shane let out a heavy sigh to this and made his way out the door. "So much for that" he said to himself. "I wasted my whole day waiting for her to talk to me and still I did not get to!" He throws his hand to the air and place it behind his head.

As much as he did not want to do it, he had to give up. It seems like there is nothing he could do! Even though they have not formally met or even talked, he feels like there is something special about her. There was something about her that could not be explained. Was it trying to tell me this destiny? Or maybe this is just coincidence? Shane had no clue. But if there is one thing that he did know is that he never gives up! He's Shane Gray for crying out loud! He will not stop until he gets what he wants!

Finally, Shane got back his motivation to finish what he wanted to start that day. And just moments later he thought of a plan. He rushed and extended his arm, "Taxi!"

* * *

It was the next day and Shane was ecstatic! He rushed to the café he had been yesterday but this time, he carried with him a guitar and several music sheets. He finally arrives to the café with his smile so wide.

Sadly, when he entered, he could not find her. He came to the counter, she still could not be found. His heart fell so hard that his smile disappeared in an instance. Could she have anticipated this? Shane speaks to the cashier, hoping she could understand and speak English.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where Mitchie may have been?" he asked. Thankfully, his hopes were right, "She is not in today. She has day-off", the cashier replied.

"Ohhh. Well, do you know where she might be?" Shane desperately asks. She just shrugged in reply. Shane dismayed, thanked her and left the café. He could not believe that this happening. All he ever wanted to hear her speak. All he ever wanted was to see her shiny, long, dark hair, her pretty brown eyes, her luscious lips and those accessories with the Eif- wait! That may be it!

Shane called out to another cab and rushed to that place like time was running too late.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower. It was truly breath-taking. But that was not his intention. He came there to look for her. He walked through everywhere just to her. But with about hundreds of people wandering around, he was slowly losing hope. He has been there for several minutes now and still no sign of her. He even started to think that she may not be there anyway. He sat on the concrete floor with his palms on his face; he gave up. He could not believe that he came running around with his guitar for nothing! He will never meet anyone like her again. Yesterday was not destiny; it was just coincidence. He slowly stood up and made his way to a taxi stand.

When he stood up, a light reflection blinded him for a while. He turned to look around to see where it came from but was stunned from what he saw: the reflection came from a compact mirror which came from a woman, and that woman was none other than Mitchie. She was sitting alone at this small table outside of this café (yes, a café)

Shane petrified, slowly walked towards her. And without hesitation he stood in front of her. Her eyes were wide when she saw him and quickly stood up to attempt to run away.

"No! Wait, Mitchie!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand, "Please don't go! I know you did not expect me to see you right now, but believe me, I've been through a lot just to find you! Please. Just hear me out!" He said with his most pitiful eyes. Mitchie eyes looked at him still terrified. She had no choice but she did not say anything as well. She sighed, and went back to the table. Shane followed.

"I know for some reason, you don't want to talk to me. But I do. So I thought of something that might change your mind." He grabs his guitar and positioned it on top of his lap. "Before I went home yesterday, I stopped over a bookstore and bought the English –French dictionary and later that night I composed a song for you." Her eyes widened when she heard this but he continued on.

"This song is called Michelle because.. well.. you kind of look like a Michelle to me." He smiled and starts.

_Michelle, ma belle__  
__These are words that go together well__  
__My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle__  
__Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble__  
__Tres bien ensemble__  
_

While singing, Shane could see the smile on her face, the smile he ever so-loved.

_I love you, I love you, I love you__  
__That's all I want to say__  
__Until I find a way__  
__I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle__  
__Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble__  
__Tres bien ensemble_

_I need to, I need to, I need to__  
__I need to make you see__  
__Oh, what you mean to me__  
__Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean__  
__I love you_

_I want you, I want you, I want you__  
__I think you know by now__  
__I'll get to you somehow__  
__Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle__  
__Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble__  
__Tres bien ensemble__  
__And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand__  
__My Michelle__  
_

"When you sing the French parts, your accent is funny!" Shane could not believe his ears, he finally heard her voice! And he was right to say she had an epic voice. What came better with her voice was he beautiful smile.

"Wow, the woman finally speaks!" Shane exclaims. Mitchie laughed to this. He continued, "And yes, I apologize for my poor accent. But that doesn't matter: at least I got you speak!" She laughed once more.

"Seriously, was it that hard that I am asking for?" Shane joked.

"Sorry," she says with a smile, "I guess just like to mess with people like you. Especially pop stars like you!" she flirtingly says with here the French accent.

Shane was slightly shocked but nonetheless laughed along, "So you do know me! No wonder why you saved me; you wanted me all to yourself, huh?" Mitchie shrugged innocently, to this.

"And by the way," he continues. "I prefer to be called a rock star! But since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let ya go with this one." he says and she laughed harder.

"Anyway I would just like to formally introduce myself; Hi, I am Shane. And this lovely lady must be..?"

"Mitchie," she answered, "but yes, you can call me with my real name, Michelle" she finished with a wide smile.

And that day was the start of a long-time relationship between Shane and Mitchie. Never did Shane think that he would date a fan and never did he think that the he could find love here in Paris.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time read this! Yes, I apologize for the ending. I could do better but I'm extremely exhausted.

I could edit this if there are feedbacks coming from you guys!

SO please! Review! I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
